dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phosphora vs Yang
Phosphora vs Yang is Peep4Life's one hundred and eighty-fourth DBX! Description Season 13 Episode 4! Kid Icarus vs RWBY! We all love the playful blondes, especially ones that could kick some ass too! But will fire of electricity be the triumphant element? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "Phosphora, the relic should be in the vault. The Spring Maiden already opened it, so just rush in, rush out and call it a day." Viridi ordered. Phosphora nodded. "Understood." She rushed down to Haven, racing in and out of the onoing battles. She flew into the back of the huntress, Yang Xiao Long as she was about to make a beeline for Raven. The pair tumbled into the vault. Raven fled, realising there was too much resistance for her to survive the encounter. She flew to the higher areas of the vault just as Yang and Phosphora recovered. "Huh. Another one of Cinder's puppets?" Yang remarked, punching her fists together. "Oh, no. I'm just here to collect a relic and get out of here. So why don't you get back to whatever it was you were doing up there?" Phosphora said. "It's obvious you weren't fighting; that boy in grey seemed very much in control against you." This got Yang frustrated, and she punched her fists together even harder. "Whatever. If you're here for the relic, I can't let you leave with it." Here we go! As Yang prepared to punch, Phosphora fired a ball of electricity at Yang, catching the huntress off guard. "Fine, I have no problem beating a child for it." she shouted, racing into the air above Yang. The huntress looked up, and directed shots from the Ember Celicas upwards. Phosphora slowed down, enough for Yang to leap at her and punch her down on to the floor. The Forces of Nature member quickly recovered, but struggled to find a balance against Yang's vicious onslaught. Phosphora realised she couldn't win a slug fest with Yang, so instead used little jolts of electricity to upset Yang's rhythm. She then summoned multiple balls of lightning and made them triangulate around Yang. The huntress punched them away, but she was left open to a much more powerful bolt of lightning. Yang screamed in pain, but quickly silenced herself as Phosphora began chuckling. "Does it not all get in the way?" she teased, flying overhead. "What are you talking about?" Yang demanded, throwing shotgun blasts at Phosphora. "That's a good point. I could be meaning a few things." Phosphora taunted. "I mean, there's big clunky on your arm, your... size. Bet that comes with a burden. I mean, they can be as big as you like, but the person herself is just a nobody." the Forces of Nature member teased. Yang jumped for Phosphora but she was repelled by a huge torrent of electricity into the chest. Yang shrieked in pain, her hair and clothing showing signs of burning. She got back to her feet, and then punched the ground, before directing the debris at Phosphora. This actually caught her off guard, and Yang was able to press a counter attack by punching Phosphora in the chest multiple times. She then delivered a brutal uppercut with her robotic arm, which knocked her back first into a wall. Phosphora and Yang then both threw electricity and dust rounds at the same time, connecting with each other in an explosion of heat. Yang again gained the advantage, firing her robotic arm at Phosphora and catching her right in the face. Yang retrieved her arm and put it back in place. Phosphora peeled herself off the wall and spat in outrage. "Annoying little brat!" she yelled, throwing herself at Yang. The huntress chinned her, in an exchange that was quite embarrassing for Phosphora, as she landed hard on her arse. Yang chuckled. "Well if I'm a no one, and I beat you, then you're a lot worse off than I am." Yang remarked, walking towards the entrance to the Relic. Phosphora sprang up and fired a massive ball of electricity into Yang's back, sending the huntress falling off the side of the path into the darkness below. Phosphora sighed. "Stupid kid." she muttered, walking into the vault and retrieving the Relic. She then walked out but the sound of shotgun shots caught her attention. Yang had used the recoil of her weapons to recover and land back on the platform with Phosphora. "I'm ready to settle this now." Yang declared, throwing a punch at Phosphora. In response, Phosphora sent electricity coursing through the relic and hurled it at Yang's head. The huntress sidestepped the throw and then punched Phosphora against the door to where the Relic had been. Phosphora used her electricity as an defence, but Yang's aura helped her resist the pain. She punched Phosphora multiple times in the gut, dropping her to one knee. Phosphora then noticed a bird flying down to where the Relic landed. Desperately, she struggled to free herself from Yang. She punched and clawed Yang, before eventually stopping, seemingly due to fatigue. Yang kept her arm on Phosphora's throat, but there was one flaw in her action, and Phosphora had noticed it. With Yang's metal arm being the one holding Phosphora, she focused a massive torrent of electric energy through it. Yang cried as the circuits and mechanisms began to fail. The electricity then seeped into the rest of her body and she dropped down to her knees. They then both saw Raven on the other side of the room pick up the Relic. "NO!" Phosphora cried out. Yang looked Raven in the eyes. "Mom... please!" she whimpered. Raven looked down at the Relic in her hands, and made her escape up the inside of the elevator and then out of the front of the school. "MOM!" Yang pleaded again, to no avail. Phosphora lifted Yang and slammed her into as many walls as possible, still shocking Yang with torrent upon torrent of electricity. She then blasted Yang up the elevator shaft and into the middle of the war zone above. Yang looked up and tried to throw shots from her Ember Celicas but Phosphora sent down a massive ball of electricty, shocking Yang and burning through her skin. Eventually, the pain was too much for Yang to withstand, and the huntress collapsed to her knees, lifeless. Phosphora then made her escape, with multiple shots being fired from below. She weaved in and out, firing a bolt of lighting back at the survivors, before vanishing into the clouds. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Phosphora!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Fire vs Electricity themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs RWBY themed battles Category:RWBY vs Kid Icarus themed DBXs